Most buildings include building control systems that monitor and regulate various functions of the building for the comfort and well being of the occupants. These building control systems can include, for example, HVAC systems, security systems, lighting systems, fire control systems, and/or other building control systems.
Building control systems commonly require some preventative and/or corrective maintenance on an on-going basis. In practice, such preventive and/or corrective maintenance is often neglected, leading to less efficient operation of the building. In many cases, the building control systems are operated until failure, and then a contractor is called to make repairs. Such a reactive approach to maintenance is all too common, and typically increases the costs associated with operating the building control systems, leads to discomfort and/or apprehension once a failure occurs, and leads in some cases to significant damage to the building (e.g. water damage caused by frozen pipes, etc.). Moreover, once a failure has occurred, the contractor service call is typically a high priority call, which can reduce operational inefficiencies for the contractor and can result in additional expense for the building owner. What would be desirable are methods, systems and tools for providing improved service to building control systems, which can in some cases, improve the experience of both the building owner and contractor.